Drabble : WonKyu Story
by adorexxkyu
Summary: Hanya kumpulan drabble wonkyu.
1. Ice Cream

Fan Fiction is Only Fan Fiction

If you don't like don't read, just find out where the close button is

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seorang namja cantik berkulit pucat dan berpipi chubby terlihat sedang duduk disebuah taman bunga di tengah kota, rambut cokelat ikalnya sedikit berantakan tertiup angin yg sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar keimutannya dari namja cantik tersebut.

"Huftttt"

Entah sudah berapa kali ia mengela nafas. Sejak 1 jam yg lalu ia menunggu seseorang di taman ini, tetapi orang yg ditunggunya tak juga nampak batang hidungnya dari tadi. Ia sudah mulai bosan menunggunya. Kemana kau choi siwon pabbo, umpatnya dalam hati.

"Puk"

Tiba tiba ada yg menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut, segera ia menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya -choi siwon- orang yg ditunggu sejak 1 jam yg lalu sedang tersenyum -lebih tepatnya nyengir kuda-

"Kau kemana saja siwon pabbo huh" sang namja cantik mempout kan bibirnya, sedang merajuk.

"Mianhae babykyu, ada rapat mendadak di kantor tadi" siwon memeluk tubuh babykyu nya lalu mencium keningnya dengan lembut.

"Hhh terserah kau saja" ucap kyu sang namja cantik tersebut datar.

Pasalnya sudah terlalu sering sang kekasih terlambat datang karena sebuah pekerjaan. Dia sudah terlalu bosan dengan hal tersebut.

"Baby, kau marah eoh?"

"Hmm, tidak"

"Jangan marah baby. Bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim di kedai es favoritmu itu, mau kan baby?" Siwon sedang berusaha mengembalikan mood sang kekasih dengan mengajaknya ke kedai es krim kesukaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Uahhh mau mau" ucap kyu sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Siwon sampai dibuat gemas olehnya.

"Jja, kita berangkat" siwon menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat.

-WK-

Disinilah dua namja tadi, mereka sedang berada di salah satu kedai es krim. Seorang namja cantik tengah menikmati es krimnya dengan lahap tidak menyadari jika di sekitar bibirnya sudah belepotan dengan es krim yg sedang ia makan. Kekanakan memang, ya tapi seperti itulah kyuhyun jika sudah memakan es krim kesukaannya kkk~ dan siwon kemana? Tentu saja dia ada di depan babykyunya. Ia sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya yg tak lain dan tak bukan adalah babykyunya yg sangat menggemaskan jika sedang memakan es krim.

"Baby, kau belepotan sekali kalau makan es krim ckck kau kan sudah besar, bukan anak kecil lagi baby" ucap siwon sambil membersihkan mulut kyu dengan tisu.

"Biarkan saja." Ucap kyuhyun ketus sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya kepada siwon.

Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kekasihnya melemparkan deathglare kepadanya, pasalnya bukannya menyeramkan malah terkesan imut dimata siwon. Kkk~

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya siwon sembari membersihkan mulut kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Ehmmm...hyung"

"Ya baby?"

"Aku mau es krim lagi" ucap kyuhyun pada siwon.

"Huh? Baiklah, setelah itu kita pulang baby." Siwon lalu memesan satu cup es krim lagi untuk sang kekasih cantiknya.

"Terima kasih. Hyung memang yg terbaik" ucap kyuhyun memeluk siwon erat.

Begitulah kisah mereka. Bukankah mereka pasangan yg romantis? ㅋㅋㅋ


	2. Morning Activities

Pagi menjelang, tetapi terlihat dua pasang namja masih terlelap diatas ranjang dengan selimut yg melilit tubuh mereka berdua. Choi Siwon salah satu namja yg tertidur itu tidur dengan memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Ughh pemandangan yg sangat indah~

"Eunghh"

Oh tampaknya sang namja tampan terbangun karena sinar matahari yg masuk ke dalam kamar mengusik tidurnya. Ia melihat ke samping tempat dimana sang kekasih tercintanya masih tertidur lelap, sangat lelap malah. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah celah jendela apartemen mereka. Siwon tersenyum melihat pemandangan tersebut. Setelahnya ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum berangkat ke kantor. Biarkanlah sang kekasih tidur, mungkin nanti ia akan membangunkan nya setelah ia selesai mandi.

"Bangun baby~ ini sudah siang. Chup~" Siwon mengecup bibir cherry sang kekasih dengan lembut.

"Ehmmm.. one minute again hyungie~" bukannya bangun kyuhyun malah menenggelamkan kepalanya kedalam selimut

"Tidak bisa baby~ ini sudah siang. Memangnya kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah eoh?" Siwon masih mencoba membangunkan sang kekasih manjanya kkk

"Hmm... Memangnya ini jam berapa hyungie?" Kyuhyun berbicara masih dengan mata tertutup rapat. Rupanya ia masih enggan untuk membuka matanya ckck dasar pemalas.

"Ini sudah jam 8 baby"

"APAAAAA?!!! KENAPA KAU TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI CHOI PABBO! AKHHHH AKU BISA TERLAMBAT" dan beginilah akhirnya. Sang namja manis akan berteriak marah kepada sang kekasih tercinta karena ia kesiangan.

See? Beginilah kegiatan pagi mereka. Sangat indah bukan? XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _maaf aku tau ini sangat sangat sedikit sekali, kehilangan ide! sebenernya juga chapter 2 udah pernah di publish di aff. mungkin ini bakal jd chapter terakhir. byebye!_


End file.
